Project Summary The overall goal of this program is to develop a nanopore that will allow DNA mononucleotides, such as those released from an exonuclease, to be captured and read with 100% accuracy, thus enabling the exonuclease/nanopore-based sequencing concept. While base discrimination with a molecular adapter has been previously demonstrated, capturing the molecules with 100% efficiency is the current limitation. By creating the proposed device, we will be able to use novel methods to control the molecular transport rate of the mononucleotides to and through the pore, enabling 100% capture efficiency.